epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Dis Rap for Camp
Ok guys it's been about a week since I've been back and I'm glad to be back, but, there were 3 people at this camp that made me miserable, they're known as the Fresh Kids. (Steven, Nick, Tyler) They have this name because they're all rich(not Tyler) snobby and spoiled beyond belief, and they made everyone there hate the camp, even the counselors didn't like them. So now I'm here with my first dis rap telling these 3 guys what I was thinking for those 2 weeks, enjoy. (p.s I'm gunna explain a few things in this) I'm so fucking relived I get to tell the 3 of you how bad you suck, Though you never got in trouble, it's time for you to run outta luck. I'm gunna start with Tyler, the guy who found his way in the pair, Dude you're just the third wheel, that sometimes runs outta air. They just needed a third person, cause well 3 heads are smarter than 2, But not when it comes to you guys cause my ass is smarter than all of you. Tyler you're not rich at home, you didn't know Steven and nick, You were silent the 1st 3 days and then you turned into a prick. You always wore a jacket even though it was 96 degrees, (he always wore a thick jacket, he never took it off) I bet it's cause you don't want your non-muscle arms to be seen. You're an asshole Tyler, stealing from 9-year old kids, The farther ill get into you 3 ill just get more pissed. Cause now let's talk about nick,ear ring kid who is a prick, (he where something carat diamond earring on both ears) Everything you do just makes me sick. Everyone said you were cooler than Tyler and Steven, But in reality, you were just as even. Ill give you props, you were a bigger man, but with Steven, you still sank, At least you retrieved your own bed when we all got pranked. (we got pranked by a girls cabin and they took some beds and hid them nick got his ith little fuss, while Steven had a hissy fit over it) You and Steven got sent here and made both of yourselves an ass, You sound like a woman giving birth when ever you fucking laugh. It's one of you main flaws out of many, Others are being 4 ft 7 and skinny. Man so many things to say about you, I wished we never met, Now time to turn to Steven, since he's the main target. rests for a minute...then unleashes IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOU WHOSE BOSS, CAUSE NOW I'M GETTING INSANE, HOW DID YOU GET TO TALLAHASSEE FROM JACKSONVILLE, BY A FUCKING PLANE. (that's how he got to the Tallahassee by a 30 plane ride) IT JUST SHOWS HOW BADLY YOU'VE BEEN SPOILED FOREVER, IT'S SAD YOU THINK YOU'RE SMART, STRONG, AND EVEN GANGSTER. YOU SAY I HAVE A SMALL DICK, MY DICK IS PROBABLY TALLER THAN YOU, ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT IS WEED AND GETTING SCREWED. LITERALLY THE WAY YOU INTRODUCED YOURSELF IS "hey I had sex" BUT WE ALL KNOW YOUR LYING CAUSE NO ONE WOULD EVER FUCK YOUR SMALL PENIS. EVERY DAY I HEARD YOU TALK AND I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO, IT'S SO HARD TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU, CAUSE THE BIGGEST WORD IN YOUR DICTIONARY IS YO. YOU THOUGHT MY GIRLFRIEND IS FAKE, JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ME, I'M SORRY MR GOD HOW EVERYTHING DIDN'T GO AS YOU WERE THINKING. YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY SOMETHING, INSTANTLY MAKES IT TRUE, YOU'RE THE WHOLE REASON THERE ALWAYS DRAMA IN SIOUX. (pronounced sue/our cabin) SINCE YOU'RE THEIR HEIGHT YOU SHOULDA BEEN IN CABIN TAMUQUA, (Tamuqua (pronounced tuh-muh-quh) is the cabin for 8-12 year old, they are about is height) I GUESS I HAVE 1 MORE THING TO SAY AND THAT'S FUCK YA. How dissed were they? EXTREMELY DISSED MEH NOT AT ALL IM GUNNA VOTE 3 FOR GIGGLES, BUT YEAH, THEY WERE DISSED HARD Category:Blog posts